Sonny with a Shock
by FanFic4Channy
Summary: Read this if you are a Channy fan! :D This fan fic is kind of like two stories in one! I would write more here, but I'm teribble at writing summaries! I don't own Sonny With A Chance...   Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny sat in the prop house working on her and Tawni's story. As soon as she put down the pen, Nico and Grady burst into the room, seeming to be trying to think of something to write for their story.

"Hey Sonny," Nico said "If you have any good ideas, we were wondering if you could please help us with our sto..."

"My parents will kill me if I don't get at least a B." Grady interrupted.

"Sure I'll help you guys." Funny, she thought. She always seemed to do at least half of Nico and Grady's homework. The sarcophagus door creaked open, and Zora saw and groaned at what Sonny was doing.

Sonny was walking down the hall for lunch, after finishing Nico and Grady's story, when she bumped into an all too familiar person. "Chad." She said.

"Sonny." Came the reply.

"So... What's for lunch today?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I had roast beef, but you Randoms will probably have pig slop as normal." Sonny glared. How come Makenzie fall always get good food and not her and her cast mates?

"Well," Sonny retorted, "At least our pig slop is made out of the good part of the meat."

"At least the cafeteria people know who I am!"

"Well good for you Chad!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Chad marched off. How could he always get that into a conversation with her?

As Zora slithered in the vents, she heard the sound of Sonny and Chad arguing. Smiling to herself, she arrived just in time to see Sonny and Chad storm off in different directions. Since Sonny was heading for the cafeteria, following Chad seemed more interesting. Chad seemed to be having an argument with himself. Suddenly he whipped out a notebook and scribbled something down. He then tore the page out and folded it in half. He stopped outside a door and posted it underneath, then walked off. Zora decided to crawl off, and do something better and more interesting with her life. Punching the vent, she thought about how boring it had been to watch Chad post a note to someone. She was so bored that she didn't even notice that she was right above Sonny's dressing room door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sighed, and walked into her dressing room. Chad had been right. It had been pig slop for lunch. Why did the people in the cafeteria have to favour Makenzie Falls? Sonny sat down in a chair, and noticed a note be the door. That was weird. Normally Josh delivered the fan mail himself. As she unfolded the note, she noticed that her name on the front was scrawled messily and that most of the writing inside had been crossed out. The person obviously didn't know what to say to her. They had settled on 'Hi!'

"Tawni?" Sonny questioned as Tawni walked into the room, "Did Josh deliver your fan mail today? Or did he post it under the door?"

"Umm... sorry Sonny but I think you're forgetting something." Tawni replied. "Today is Sunday. Thats Josh's day off."

"That's weird 'cos I got a letter today, but now that I think about it, it had no address. It just said 'Sonny' on the front and 'Hi!' on the inside.

"Did it look like it had just been put under the door?" Zora's voice came from the vent.

"Yes, it did!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Zora yelled, "You've got a letter from Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad was just coming out of the Makenzie Falls set, to remove his stupid letter from Sonny's dressing room before Sonny saw it or found out that it was from him. Was it his fault that Sonny's big brown eyes made him feel all goofy and nervous? So much that all he could say was 'Hi!'? It was kind of obvious from the letter that that was how he felt. But his thoughts were interrupted when for the second time that day, he bumped into to Sonny herself. She took all his breath away. Not because he liked her of course... "So, Hi Sonny." He muttered.

"Chad, I think you already said that!" Sonny said waving the note.

"Pffttt... what made you think that it was from me?" Chad retorted.

"Zora saw you. So Chad... what did you want to say to me in the letter?"

Sonny stared at Chad. "Well?" She asked

"Well I just wanted to say 'Hi!' like in the letter?" Chad seemed to know that his excuse was a lame one.

"So..." Sonny pushed

"I uhh... umm..." He mumbled "Need to get back to rehearsal!" and with that Chad turned on his heel and ran back through the door he had just exited.

"And why do you care what he wanted to say to you Sonny?" Zora said, dropping down from the vent and landing next to Sonny. Sonny nearly jumped as high as the vents. She then did exactly what Chad did, and ran back to her dressing room. Zora just rolled her eyes. It seemed kind of obvious to her what was going on.

Gasping for breath, Sonny entered her dressing room, only to be greeted by "Who are you hiding from?" from Tawni.

"What makes you think I'm hiding from someone?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Tawni pressed on, "You look relived to have arrived here and you're panting so hard that it's clear you've been running." When Sonny thought about what Tawni had said, it seemed obvious that she had been hiding or running from someone.

"Well I was hiding from..." as Sonny talked, she slipped her hand into her pocket and set her ringtone off. "Sorry Tawni I have to take this! Hello? Oh hi mum..." Sonny's voice trailed off as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad had made up his mind. He rang Sonny, and after three rings, she picked up. "What do you want Chad?" She greeted him. Quickly checking to see if Zora was around anywhere, Chad said

"Well Sonny, I was wondering if maybe we could... I mean if you're not too busy..." Chad voice trailed off as he saw Nico and Grady come round the corner. "Bye!" he said quickly and hung up.

As Tawni followed Sonny to the prop house, she heard Sonny's phone ring mid-way through her sentence. She must have been faking that call to her mum! Blushing, Sonny answered her phone. "What do you want Chad?" and then a few seconds later, "Hello? Chad?"

"So Sonny," Tawni said as she approached. Sonny jumped a mile in the air for a second time that day. "So did Chad Dylan Cooper hang up on you?"

"Yes and why should I care?"

"Well I've been wondering since Chad guest starred on So Random, well actually before, but that's when you two seemed to start dropping big hints!"

"M..m...me? Like Ch..Chad Dylan C...Cooper? Impossible!" And with that, off she ran!

"Zora, I think that the information that you and I have out together, we can assume that either Chad likes Sonny, Sonny like Chad, or they both like each other!" Tawni declared.

"Sonny can't like Chad!" Nico put in.

"Yeah, yeah, 'cos if she does that would be b..."

"Betrayal!" Zora interrupted Grady for the last word.

*Mooo* 'PAUSE' *Mooo* Sonny's phone rang. "Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call?"

"Because I keep losing confidence." Chad admitted.

"Confidence for what?" Sonny asked surprised. Chad always seemed to have so much confidence, well in himself, but now it sounded like he had none at all.

"I'll just say it!"

"Yess...?"

"What?"

"What were you going to say Chad!" Sonny said in a loud annoyed voice. Sonny quickly covered her mouth realising how loud she had been speaking, and hid under the bleachers in case any of her friends were around.

"Sonny will you go out with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chad wondered if he had actually said them. It seemed he had. But- "Sonny?" Chad asked, worried that she had hung up on him. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Came the answer from Sonny.

"Was that a yes to going out with me or that you were still there?"

"Both." Chad was just about to reply when he heard the Cloudy and Rainy call Sonny's name. "I'll call you back." Sonny muttered, then hung up. Chad was so happy that Sonny said yes, that he gave a little skip on his way to the Makenzie Falls set. Little did he know that once again, Zora was up in the vents over Chad, and had heard every word of the conversation. Zora started crawling to try and find Sonny.

Sonny was shocked that Chad had asked her out, and shocked that she said yes. She didn't regret saying yes, but the moment she had said yes to both, some of her cast mates appeared around her. Hoping that they hadn't heard her conversation, she had hung up. She turned around to face the consequences from her friends. "So," Grady started "What was Chip Drama Pants going to say Sonny?" Grady had just given away the fact that he and Nico had been there during her full conversation, but it didn't matter that Sonny knew that.

"Well Chad said that... well he asked if..." Nico and Grady folded their arms as Sonny stuttered to find something to say, that Chad might have said. "He said that he would see if maybe we could get lamb for lunch tomorrow." Zora dropped down from the vent and landed next to Nico. When Sonny thought about what she said, she realised how un-Chad it sounded. Zora thought so too.

"Are we buying this guys?"

"Well i could tell Chad not to bother then!" Said Sonny reaching for her phone.

"NO!" Her friends yelled.

As soon as Sonny left the prop house to go home, the other members of So Random filled each other in about what Sonny and Chad had talked about over the phone. "Well Chad asked Sonny out, but then got no reply and asked if Sonny was there." Zora filled in. "Then he asked her about which one, put his phone away, gave a little skip before walking away looking happy."

"Zora, this means we have one thing to do." Tawni got out her phone and rang Sonny. As soon as Sonny said 'Hello?' she handed the phone to Zora. Zora growled one word down the phone before hanging up.

"Traitor!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny was a bit surprised when Zora hung up the phone. But on the bright side, it did answer her question. Together the rest of So Random had put together her and Chad's behaviour and phone call to make out that they were going on a date. But then again, that wasn't really a bright side.

All of her friends were going to be mad at her. Now it was kind of obvious that there was going to be no lamb for lunch. Sonny decided that she was going to worry about her friends later. Right now she was going to focus on her date with Chad. Then Sonny realised something. She got out her phone, and punched a few numbers into it. "Chad, I know we are going on a date, but when and where are we going?"

"Good question." He didn't sound shy at all now. Chad's confidence had defiantly boosted up now that he had asked her out, and she had said yes. "We could go somewhere tomorrow for sushi, or go and see a movie and have dinner after or go to the pancake house?"

"I think that it would be nice to go to the pancake house!"

As soon as they saw Sonny come into the studio car park, Zora and the others took their places. Zora stayed by the window and watched Sonny to see what she did. Out of the corner of her eye, Zora saw something move by the main door to stage 2. Chad was coming out of Makenzie Falls. Sonny ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "Ew! GROSS!" At Zora's words, the rest of So Random came over to join Zora at the window, just in time to see Sonny and Chad enter the studio arm in arm. "What are you guys doing here?" Zora asked "PLACES!"

Outside the set of So Random Sonny gave Chad a hug goodbye. "Hey! Good luck Sonny!"

"Thanks Chad!" Chad waved and headed over to Makenzie Falls. Sonny took a deep breath and entered the prop house. As she had thought, her co-stars had arranged themselves, so that once Sonny entered the prop house, she was cornered.

"So, you're going on a date with Chip Drama Pants, aren't you!" Nico said. It wasn't a question.

"How could you?" Zora asked "And with the enemy too!"

"Shall we just rehearse the next sketch?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sure here's the script!" Tawni handed her this week's script.

"Traitor in the House" Sonny read. "Oh guys come on! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean that I can't!" her cast mates had their arms folded and were glaring. "Now come on. Let's write the real script!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chad was working hard over at Makenzie Falls. Not on his TV series, but trying to make himself look good when Sonny saw him at lunch, and boy was it hard! But on the bright side, Chad knew he couldn't make himself look bad. His phone rang. "CDC here!"

"Hi Chad!"

"Sonny!"

"Hey is there any chance that we can go to the pancake house today for lunch?"

"Yeah. Cool! I'll see you at lunch!" Now that Chad knew that he was actually going on a date with Sonny in a few hours, he was trying even harder to look good. If that was possible!

"So Sonny," Tawni said "You're going on a date with Chad today for lunch."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No," Tawni answered, looking through Sonny's clothes, "I was just wondering how you were intending to look good in these clothes!"

Tawni and the others sat down in the cafeteria, and were poking through a plate of chicken knuckles. "I bet Sonny's having a wonderful lunch with Chad!" Tawni said as she let a spoonful of chicken knuckles fall back down onto her plate.

"Oh... that's why neither Sonny nor Chad are in the cafeteria for lunch!" Grady said "I was wondering!" Nico, Tawni and Zora all rolled their eyes.

Zora watched Nico, Grady and Tawni struggle through their homework. She had already done hers. At least Sonny going on a date gave her a show! She still wasn't back from lunch. The other three, always some way or another, managed to get Sonny to do their homework. Zora laughed and got into her sarcophagus for a little nap before snooping around in the vents.

"See you later M'Lady!" Chad said.

"Bye!" Sonny went into her dressing room to get changed. After a few minutes, she walked to the prop house. Her eyes met a scene that she had never seen before. Nico, Grady and Tawni all trying to do their homework! She sat down next to them and got out her homework. Surprise, surprise! They all moved in next to her so that they could see what she was writing for her homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to celllery for your great idea!**

"OK, Sonny's lovey dovey talks with Chad in my dressing room are really getting on my nerves!" Tawni said four weeks after Sonny and Chad started dating.

"I know! A one sided soppy conversation heard through the vents is horrible!" Zora exclaimed "And I hear Chad's side too! Yuck!" They all shivered.

"She never does our homework anymore!" Zora rolled her eyes at Grady's complaint.

"I wonder how they're taking this over at Makenzie Falls." Zora wondered.

"Chad can we please get back to work now?" Marta called.

"One second, I'm talking to M'Lady!" Chastity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we know!" She muttered.

"We can't work with Chad like this!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Good so we're all on the same page here!" Zora dropped down from the vent, folled by a scream from the cast of Makenzie Falls.

"Guys, we need to try to get Sonny out of her soppy phase so we can work!" Zora announced. "And to help us do it, I've brought along the cast of Makenie Falls along!" And with that, Zora hopped back up into the vents to find Sonny to spy on.

When Chad turned around five minutes later, his co-stars were nowhere in sight. Shrugging, he picked up his phone and called Sonny again. "Do you want to do something now?" Chad asked hopefully "I mean, I can't see the Falls people, so I'm free!"

"We could go over to my house and try and cook something."

"Sounds like fun! I'll meet you at the main entrance in five minutes OK?"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" In the vents above, Zora gagged in disgust at what she was hearing.

Sonny was really good at cooking, Chad thought. She also looked really cute with her hair tied back and wearing an apron. But then- Chad reasoned with himself, Sonny always looked cute!

The cast of So Random and Makenzie falls were all talking when Zora opened the vent door and spoke. They all jumped at the sight of her. Zora laughed. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than to scare people. That and to hear what everyone said without them knowing it. "Chad and Sonny are at Sonny's house right now, so that gives us safe time to talk without being interrupted!"

"I think," Ferguson said "That we should sabotage their date! Make it so horrible that they won't want to go out again!"

"It will be their 5th weekaversery," Marta said in a mocking tone "Chad said something about taking her to a sushi place."

"I could put something in the sushi to make them feel sick!" Zora jumped down from the vents at the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is this table reserved for?" Nico asked a waiter on the night of Sonny and Chad's 5th weekaversery.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and 'His Lady'!"the waiter replied.

"Thanks!" Grady came up beside Nico. They were in charge of messing things up around the table. Zora was going to ruin the sushi, Chastity was wearing a disguise, and was pretending to be a waitress. Everyone else just needed to make sure that everything went wrong. They needed to trip up waiters and waitresses as they carried drinks and other messy things, so that they spilled on Sonny and Chad.

Grady got out some place cards and put one by each place. On the chair by Chad's card, Grady placed a whoopee cushion under the cushion on the chair. Nico filled the metal salt and pepper shakers with chilli powder. "This will be just like the time we put pepper on that pizza!" Nico said.

"Murphy never tried our pizza again!" Grady said in a satisfied voice.

"He did get us back though... and spent a week or so in hospital..." Nico mentioned. "What if something that bad happened to Sonny?"

"Serve her right!" Marta called from a table across the room.

"Anyway," Grady continued "It will probably do something to Chad!" Laughing like maniacs, they added some of the spicy pepper to the chilli powder. They then turned and ran to the kitchen. They were just in time. Sonny and Chad entered the sushi restaurant just as the door closed behind Nico.

Chad saw their place cards on the table, and pulled out Sonny's chair for her. When he sat down at his chair, a loud sound came out causing Sonny to raise her eyebrows. "I know what you're thinking, but that sound was not me!" Chad said hurriedly. Sonny just shrugged at that. A waitress came over and brought them some menus.

Soon after, the waitress came over with a bottle of water, but was tripped by one of the people hiding behind a newspaper. The water bottle smashed on the table, and sent water flying over the two of them. "On the bright side," Chad started "At least it wasn't me this time!" Sonny burst out laughing at Chad's comment. Chad took her hand and gently caressed it. The waitress came back over so they could order their sushi.

They were talking quite happily, when another waitress tripped over a customer's foot, and sent another litre of water flying over them. The leg drew back as soon as the bottle smashed. But not before Sonny recognised it. "Tawni, what in the world are you doing here?" Sonny exclaimed. Tawni threw down her newspaper, and picked up a menu.

"I'm ordering sushi!" Tawni groaned as she used the menu to cover her face. She couldn't really play anymore tricks on them, and she did enjoy it!

Sonny was certain that ordering sushi was not the reason that Tawni was really there. She was just about to go over and talk to her, when their sushi arrived. When the woman gave them their sushi, she spoke in a voice that sounded slightly familiar. Sonny couldn't quite place it, but she thought that she had heard it somewhere with Chad's voice.

Sonny watched as Chad sprinkled some pepper onto his sushi. When he put down the pepper, they started eating. As soon as Chad took a bite of his, his eyes bulged, and he flapped his hand in front of his mouth. He started making unintelligible noises. Grabbing the bottle of water that had just been put down on the table, cad poured himself a cup if ice cold water and drained the glass. Sighing in relief, Chad put the empty glass down. "That was spicy!" Sonny looked puzzled.

"I ordered the same as you, but mine isn't spicy!" Chad picked up the pepper and sprinkled some of it onto the edge of his plate. Clearly shown on the white plate, the 'pepper' was red. "Here, have some of mine!" Sonny said as soon as she saw the colour of the 'pepper'.

"Thank you!" Chad took some of her sushi peaces and they started eating again.

Not long after the chilli, Sonny started to turn green. "I don't feel so good!" she muttered, and raced off to the toilets. After a few more bites, Chad too got up and ran to the toilets.

After seeing Chad run to the toilets too Marta, Skyler, Tawni and Ferguson threw down what they were holding, and ran to the kitchen to tell the others that the date had been a disaster, and they had both ran to the toilets. [Insert Nico and Grady's high five here!]


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny came back from the toilets, and waited for Chad. She thought about the waitress's voice. As soon as Chad sat down in front of her, Sonny stood up. "Chastity!" she cried. Chad looked at her in bewilderment.

"What about her?" Chad asked.

"The waitress's voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. But it was Chastity!" Chad's eyes widened as he realised that Sonny was right. "And Tawni was here too! They must have been trying to ruin our date!"

Sonny and Chad walked into the kitchen. The cast members of So Random and Makenzie Falls turned to see who had entered, and their faces fell when they saw who it was.

As they heard the door open and close, everyone in the room turned to see Sonny and Chad standing in the doorway. Chad was glaring at everyone, and Sonny just looked very sad. Sonny rubbed her eyes as some tears leaked out of them and ran back out the door. Chad turned and followed her. "You know somehow," Chastity said "I don't think our plan worked."

"And now they both seem to hate us or be mad at us." Tawni put in.

"I'm thinking we went around this the wrong way." Skyler finished for them.

Sonny met Chad in the car park the next morning. He still looked angry about what had happend the night before. Sonny was still upset at what her 'friends' had done to her. Chad walked her to her dressing room, and gave her a big hug. "Have a good day M'Lady!" Sonny gave a weak smile and waved goodbye. She dropped her things off at her table then headed for Miss. Bitterman's class.

The class looked different from normal. It was very quiet. Nico and Grady weren't fooling around, Tawni wasn't doing some last minute make-up and Zora was being completely normal. "Sonny, we're really sorry!" Tawni said. It was weird that Tawni had been the one to say that. Sonny just sat down at her table and ignored them. Luckily for Sonny, Miss. Bitterman entered the class at that moment, so the others had to sit down and not talk.

"Sonny, you can't go on ignoring us forever!" Tawni said "We work together, and you share a dressing room with me. You can't just keep on avoiding us!"

"OK, fine!" Sonny started "You guys are my friends. Well I thought you were. I can't believe you did what you did. Most friends would just accept it!" Sonny's words left them in an awkward silence. Zora thought that maybe her ignoring them was better. With that, Sonny walked off in the direction of Makenzie Falls.

Chad heard a knock on his door, and saw the only person he felt like seeing. He pulled Sonny into a hug. "So how have your rehearsals been going?" She asked him.

"I didn't go to them. I'm still very mad at them." Chad replied.

"I can't believe they actually did that! Hold on a second..." Sonny climbed on a chair and looked in the vents. For once Zora wasn't there.

"I guess we should go back to our rehearsals." Sonny said finally. "We can't quit our jobs because we're mad at out co-stars." Chad knew she was right. Sonny waved goodbye, and headed back to the prop house.

Sonny arrived at the prop house to be greeted by a thousand apologies (literally) from her cast mates. "Guys!" Sonny yelled, silencing them all. "I forgive you, but mainly because I'm sick of all your apologies!" That was not what they had expected. So Random had thought that Sonny would be furious with all of them for sabotaging her date. But then again, Sonny was not the type to hold a grudge. She hadn't even seemed angry with them, just very sad. To shocked to say anything that hadn't already been written for them, the cast of So Random started rehearsing that weeks sketch.

Over at the Falls, they weren't having so much luck. Chad, having come back to rehearsals, wasn't talking to anyone, except when they were rehearsing lines. Marta wasn't really helping her cast mates get Chad to talk to them, by saying every few minutes, things like "I don't know what he sees in her!" or "How can anyone think she's nice?" As soon as the scene finished, Chad stormed back to the solidarity of his dressing room.

Zora opened the vent door over the cast of Makenzie Falls. When she heard them scream, she spoke. "So... you're having trouble getting Chad to talk to you?" they all nodded. "I'm no expert, Marta, but I don't think insulting Sonny is going to help you or your cast mates have Chad talk to them!" Zora laughed, and with that, she closed the vent door and slithered off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to FreyHey for your idea!**

At the end of the day, Chad took Sonny back to her apartment. "So, did you forgive anyone?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Yes, I forgave my cast mates!" Chad raised his eyebrows at her. "It was mainly because I was sick of not having any peace, just hearing their apologies the whole time!" Chad laughed at Sonny's last remark. "I take it that you didn't then?" she asked. "No, I didn't. I might have done if Marta could have lain off the insults."

"Yes," Sonny replied "Zora told me about Marta's insults!"

When Chad dropped her off outside her apartment, she got lost in the sea of his eyes. He grinned and gave her a hug. "Pick you up tomorrow morning M'Lady!" Sonny sat down on the front step of the building, and watched Chad drive away. Sonny looked like she was in another world. She had a dazed smile on her face. No prizes given for guessing who she was thinking of!

Marta had been performing on Makenzie Falls for far too long, and it had addled her brain. She thought of her whole life as one big drama show. To see the person who she loved going out with someone else, especially someone who she hated, was too much for her to bear. She knew that she had to get rid of Sonny some way or another to be with Chad. Dramatic thoughts ran through her dramatic mind. Should she slip her poison? Kill her somehow? She sat up strait, and her eyes gleamed evilly as she thought of a way to get rid of Sonny, that could not easily be traced back to her. She got up, and got to work on her plan.

Sonny was still outside, looking up at the stars. She was suddenly brought back to earth by a soft rustling sound. Slowly she started to get up, when a bag was put on her head and tied there. Her hands were suddenly tied up, and she was lifted into some container of some sort. The container was then put jerkily into, probably the boot of a car. When the container landed, Sonny's head hit hard against whatever she was in, and she fainted.

Chad pulled up outside Sonny's apartment block, expecting to see Sonny outside waiting for him. When he couldn't see her anywhere, Chad got out of his car and went into the building. He knocked on Sonny's door. After a few minutes with no reply, he knocked again. Connie answered the door. "Hello Chad!" she exclaimed, "You must be waiting for Sonny! I'll just go and get her!"

"Thank you!" Chad replied politely. Connie went into Sonny's room, but then came back out again.

"What time did you bring her home last night Chad?" Connie asked.

"Around 8:30, why?"

"Because I didn't see or hear her come in last night, and I was up until around 9:30 watching the TV." Connie started to look worried, and Chad turned pale.

"Isn't she in her room?" Chad asked

"No!"

Chad raced through the studio doors, and headed for the prop house. As he raced through the door he heard the Randoms say "Chip!" or "Chad Dylan Pooper!"

"Guys," Chad started hurriedly Zora came out of her sarcophagus and glared at him. "Please tell me that Sonny has already arrived here!"

"No she hasn't" Tawni said while filing her nails. "Why?" Chad took a deep breath, and then he started:

"Because she didn't arrive at her apartment door last night after I dropped her off at the main steps last night, her mum hasn't seen her, and we have no idea where she might be." Chad took another deep breath, and then he looked around at the Randoms. They all looked shocked. Tawni had dropped her nail file.

Sonny woke up feeling a little dazed. Her head hurt a bit. She wondered why it was still dark. She seemed to by lying on both of her hands. She moved one of them sharply to rub her eyes, but all that happened was a sharp pain shot up her arm. Sonny thought about what had happened the night before. She remembered Chad dropping her off, and then she had sat on the front steps of her building. Then she remembered that something had been put over her head, and then she had been put somewhere. Sonny realised that she must have blacked out. After thinking for a while. She realised that there was nothing else for her to do, so she tried to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie watched as Chad and Sonny's friends entered the building. Zora, on her way up the steps, stooped down and picked something up. About a minute later there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Chad and the others came in. Zora was twirling some keys. She walked up to Connie and gave the keys to her. They were Sonny's for the apartment. "She seems to have been kidnapped!" Chad said

"I don't think that she would just run away!" Tawni added "She was happy!"

"This is all my fault!" Chad mentioned "I should have walked her to the door, not the steps!"

Everyone was sitting down in silence, not knowing what to say and so doing their own thing. Chad was looking at pictures on his mobile. Zora seemed to be trying to get a spider to come out from under the sofa. Connie was looking through some photo albums, and Tawni had resumed filing her nails. Nico and Grady were trying to do their homework. All of a sudden the silence was broken by the sounds of someone crying. Expecting it to be Connie crying, everyone turned to face her. Connie pointed at Chad, who was still looking at photos on his mobile. "Look, sitting here," Zora looked at everyone "and crying over it," Zora looked at Chad "will get us nowhere!" She finished.

"So what do we do" Tawni asked.

"Well," Zora continued, "Like I learned at my Sherlock Holmes Convention, we need to start by looking for clues and finding our suspects!" Everyone nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

Chad stopped crying, and looked up at Zora's plan. Everyone seemed to think that it was a good idea. But- "We have no idea who would want to kidnap Sonny!" Chad pointed out. "It could be anyone of the girls in my fan club!" As much as the cast of So Random hated to admit it, Chad did have a point. He did have a huge fan club, and many would probably be teenage girls. Some of which would be jealous if Chad Dylan Cooper had a girlfriend.

"It could also be someone who doesn't like Sonny." At Connie's words, everyone turned to look at Tawni. Feeling their eyes on her, Tawni looked up.

"No!" She said "I would never do that to Sonny. She's my... my... She's my..." Tawni struggled to find the word. "Friend!" she said finally.

"We could ask the doorman if he saw anything!" Connie suggested.

Chad stood up "I'll ask!"

"I'll come too!" Zora announced, causing everyone to look surprised, and Chad even looked a little scared. Zora normally kept her distance from Chad, unless she had a scheme in mind that involved him. And now she was offering to go downstairs with him, so Chad had every reason to look a little scared. She might have a scheme to get him out of the way for a bit. With Zora, anything was possible. It could be for the good or bad (depending on who you were)! Noticing their shocked or scared faces Zora rolled her eyes. "Just come on!"

A few minutes later, Chad and Zora came back to the apartment. Zora was carrying some rope. "Well he saw nothing!" Zora started "Because we found him tied up, gagged and blindfolded in the supply closet!" Nico's phone suddenly beeped. So did the phones of the rest of the So Random cast. The cookie jar started mooing. Zora opened it, and found Sonny's phone in there. "No offence to you or your fans Chad, not that I can see how this would offend either of you," Zora started holding Sonny's phone up, "But I don't think that this was one of your fans! They may know what building Sonny lives in, but they can't really know what number she lives at!"

"But we've got to go!" Nico announced looking at his phone. "That text was from Marshal, who said that Mr. Condor wasn't happy that none of So Random was at work!" Chad's phone received a text too.

"I have to go too!" he started "Skyler said that Mr. Condor wasn't happy that the star of Makenzie Falls wasn't at work either!" They all started to leave.

"We'll come back later, and carry on investigating!" Zora said to Connie just before she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Chad walked through the door onto the Mak Falls set, he had to get to work. Not that he could concentrate on anything. Every time he sat down, he got out his phone and started looking at pictures of Sonny. He would do it even if they were in the middle of filming or rehearsing a scene. Often he would start crying when he saw a picture.

In the cafeteria the television was on. The program showing on the TV was Tween Weekly TV with Ryan Loughlin, and all they were talking about was the fact that Sonny had mysteriously gone missing. Of course, as usual they had changed some things around. "I'm Ryan Loughlin, and this is Tween Weekly TV. People all over town are talking about Sonny Monroe's strange disappearance. Ws she kidnapped? Is she trying to run away from the truth? Is she hiding something? Or is she running away from fame and fortune because she missed her small town life? If you want answers, tune in your TV tonight to Tween Weekly TV at six to find out more." Trust him to make it seem like Sonny had done something wrong, and was running away from it while everyone (Well... not everyone. Not all the Falls cast seemed to care!) worried about her. Suddenly Chad's eyes widend as he thought over what he had just said to himself. Without even pushing his chair back or in, Chad got up and raced to the prop house.

"Guys!" Chad yelled as he skidded through the prop house door. "I think I know who took Sonny! Someone on Makenzie Falls!"

"Of course!" Zora yelled "It _must_ have been one of hose cheesey mellow drama weasels!" she finished. "No offence!" She added to Chad as an afterthought. Chad glared at her.

"I guess it would make sense!" Tawni said "They did say that they were annoyed with the fact that they couldn't get you to do any work properly!" They all agreed that it must have been someone from Makenzie Falls.

"Which one do you think did it?" Grady asked.

"Well," Zora started "We need to look for some evidence and cold hard fact to prove it, because we can't prove it unless we have proof that they did it." She finished.

"Shall we call it a day and go talk to Connie?" Tawni asked.

"Why not?" Nico said "I mean we can't get any work done without Sonny, and by the sounds of things, it's clear that you still can't concentrate!"

Zora banged on the door. "Connie!" she yelled "We need to talk to you! It's about Sonny!" As soon as Zora said Sonny, the door flew open.

"Have they found her is she alright? Is she safe?" Connie said in a hurry.

"No, we haven't found her." Tawni said simply.

"We have an idea who might have taken her though!" Grady added helpfully.

"And to think," Chad muttered to himself, "I was just about to forgive them!"

"So you're saying that someone on Makenzie Falls took Sonny?" Connie asked. They all nodded. "Makenzie Falls, the show he," Connie pointed at Chad "stars in?" she continued in disbelief. Tawni groaned, while the others nodded again. This could take a while. "One of the actors who stars in the show that I watch all the time took Sonny?" Connie asked again. Everyone did what Tawni did, and groaned. "I don't believe you!"

"Why not?" Zora asked "They're evil!"

"Are we talking about the same people?" Connie asked Zora. "They all seem so noble and honest, and they also seem like they would never do anything this horrid!"

"This is hopeless!" Zora cried, "I give up!"


	13. Chapter 13

They had no luck convincing Connie that someone from Makenzie Falls had kidnapped Sonny. Well, it was now clear that Sonny hadn't been exaggerating. Her mum was seriously obsessed with Makenzie Falls. By the looks of things, the only way to convince Connie that someone on Makenzie Falls had taken Sonny was by proving it. "It's a shame that your cast mates know that you're dating Sonny!" Tawni mentioned.

"Why?" Chad asked

"Because they would be more lightly to give away information, if they didn't know that you were planning to save her." Chad had to admit it, Tawni did have a point.

"Who really has it in for Sonny on Makenzie Falls?" Nico asked. Nico, Grady and Chad were going to try and find information, and keep the Falls cast away from their dressing rooms, while Tawni and Zora searched the dressing rooms for clues and evidence, and as Zora put it: Cold hard fact that they were to blame.

"So..." Grady said casually to Chastity, "You good friends with Sonny?" Chastity looked a bit confused by his question.

"Well I don't really know her," Chastity replied, "But she seems nice and friendly." They gradually and casually asked everyone on the Makenzie Falls cast about Sonny. When they asked Marta, her voice was sweeter than sugar.

"Yes, I love Sonny. She's so kind sweet and caring." Her voice was sweet, but her face looked like she was about to throw up. She started to hurriedly walk in the direction to her dressing room. Nico quickly got out his phone and called Tawni.

"Marta's coming!" he said urgently.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Grady asked Tawni and Zora when they were back in the prop house.

"Well, nothing much!" Tawni said

"But!" Zora added, "We did find Sonny's purse and apartment address in Chastity's dressing room.

"Chastity's room?" Nico asked in surprise.

"Yup! So what did you find out?" Zora asked.

"Well, they all seem to think that she's nice and friendly," Chad started, "But when we asked Marta her voice was sickly sweet, and she looked like she was about to throw up."

"OK, well this is handy!" Zora said sarcastically. "Marta seems to be the person who did it, but we have no proof, because all the evidence points to Chastity."

They couldn't really call the police, because even though each and every one of them was almost positive that Marta did it, they couldn't really do anything without getting Chastity into trouble. All of their found evidence was on the table in front of them.

Zora sat up straighter. "Chad?" she asked "Do you have a full cast photo of Makenzie Falls"

"Yes, why?" Chad replied

"Do you have it in poster form?" Zora continued, ignoring Chad's question.

"Yes! Why?"

"I need a Makenzie Falls poster now!"

"Not until you tell me why you need it!" Chad said, his voice breaking a little on one of the words.

"Well," Zora started in her 'like I learnt at my Sherlock Holmes Convention' voice "Sonny's address is hand written on the piece of paper, so if I convince the rest of your cast to sign the poster, we should be able to see who's handwriting matches up to the writing on the note." Chad got up and headed towards his dressing room to get a poster for Zora.

"Zora, they'll be able to recognise you!" Nico exclaimed "They're not that big of an idiot!"

"Well they won't be able to recognise me if I wear a disguise!"


	14. Chapter 14

A girl who must have been about ten walked into the Makenzie Falls set along with Chad Dylan Cooper himself. "Here you go!" Chad said kindly, as he handed a Makenzie Falls poster to the little girl. "To end your afternoon with TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, I give you permission to go round to each cast member and make them sign this post for you, OK?" The little girl nodded happily and ran up to Chastity. Chastity thought she looked familiar.

"Can you sign this for me please?" the little girl asked hopefully. Chastity shook her thoughts out of her head and bent down.

"Sure!" Chastity said, taking the pen and poster. "What's your name?"

"Sally." The girl replied. One by one she went up to all the cast members and got them to sign her poster. When she had got her last signature from Skyler, Chad came over.

"I'll take you back to your mummy now at the front door! I hope you enjoyed your afternoon with me!" And with that, Chad and Sally walked out of Makenzie Falls.

Zora took off her disguise, and sat down in the prop house with her cast mates and Chad. They were all looking at the two sources of handwriting, and as they had hoped, the handwriting that matched the written address was the handwriting of Marta. "I knew it!" Zora exclaimed happily. Chad looked happy too. So did everyone come to that.

"Now we can go to the police, and make Marta tell us where she hid Sonny!" Chad said. Everyone started to get up except Tawni.

"Are you coming Tawni?" Nico asked.

"We can't go to the police yet." Tawni replied. A look of sadness and realisation appeared on Zora's face when she realised what Tawni was thinking.

"She's right!" Zora said "OK, so Marta's handwriting on the poster matches the handwriting on the address, but when we go to the police, and if they ask Marta she would just say that she was writing down a friends address. If the police even bothered to come, 'cos they might have thought of that too!" when Zora finished talking, she went over to her sarcophagus and got in. Once she had assumed her mummy position, she closed the door.

"How in the world can we actually say to the police that Marta kidnapped Sonny and back it up with facts?" Nico asked, several hours later, for the thousandth time.

"I told you," Zora answered, "this time we just need to find Marta's house, and find the room, or wherever she's hidden Sonny, and then we go to the police!"

"So, we need to find Sonny, and then leave her alone, to get the police so we can prove its Marta who took her?" Chad didn't look very happy with the plan. Zora groaned, tired of answering everyone's questions.

"Yes, we need to get the police, partly so Marta won't think that she can get away with doing things like this, and partly so no one thinks that Sonny was kidnapped and not an attention wanting phoney!" When she finished saying that, everyone decided that they would go with Zora's plan.

"Hey, Chad?" Tawni started asking "You're the most lightly to know, so where exactly does Marta live?" Chad opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it and slumped down in his chair a bit.

"No idea!" he mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just letting you know... I won't be able to update as often once school starts...**

"Excuse me sir?" Chad was asking everyone who might know Marta's address for it. Well everyone in the crew... Asking the cast was the final thing to do... If no one else knew it that was. "Do you know my co-star, Marat's, address?" Chad asked one of the last few people.

"Yes, I know her address!" He replied.

"Can I have it then?" Chad continued

"No!" Chad was about to ask why, when the guy continued talking. "If you ask me again in a few days, sure you can have it, but I've had firm orders from Marta, Chad Dylan Cooper does not get Marta's address if he asked for it until the end of the week!" Chad thought that that sounded a bit suspicious. He decided that he would stoop to the lowest of lows, and go ask one of his other cast mates for her address. Marta would never think that Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation would actually ask one of his cast mates for another cast mates address! But at least the fact that she didn't want him to get it proved that she was up to something that she knew he would try and stop. And if it was taking Sonny, then Sonny would be at Marta's house for the next few days. Then...? Chad didn't know nor did he want to know where Marta would put Sonny next, and he had a feeling, neither did Sonny or any of her cast mates. He walked over to Chastity to get Marta's address, after all, they were friends and should know.

Chad went back to the prop house, where the Randoms were waiting for him. "I got Marta's address and someone gave away the fact that she didn't want me around her house for the next few days!" Chad said as soon as he skidded into the prop house. The problem was, he said it incredibly fast, and he was out of breath. He bent over, catching his breath then glanced up to see all but one of the Randoms staring at him as if he was someone who made no sense (at this point he was!). He thought about the last Random, and burst into tears again. This caused the Randoms in the room to look more shocked and horrified than ever!

As they waited in silence, the cast of So Random heard thundering footsteps, and then Chad skidded into the room, babbling something so fast that none of them could understand what he said. He bent over to catch his breath and then glanced up at them all staring at him. For no reason what so ever, burst into tears. "Did you get the address?" Tawni asked him. Breathless and still crying, Chad nodded.

"But," Zora started, "We will never be able to get good information after dark, which, but the time we would get to Marta's house, it would be. Anyway, we would be the ones to get into trouble if we went now!"

"Why?" Grady asked.

"Well first of all, we would never find anything good because it would be dark, and second of all does snooping around someone's house after dark sound like a good idea to you?" Grady shook his head. "If that person was hiding something, or in this case, someone, and you're in the wrong place at the wrong time, you could easily get blamed for it." Zora replied. "Does that answer your question?" Zora asked. Grady nodded.

"Let's go home and try to get some rest. We should finish this off tomorrow. Or at least try too." Nico suggested.

"But shouldn't we tell Sonny's mum about this?" Grady asked.

"She didn't believe us last time, so why should she believe us this time?" Tawni mentioned.


	16. Chapter 16

They all arrived early at the studio the next morning, ready for work. None of them looked well rested. "We should probably tell Marshal something so that Mr. Condor won't get angry when none of us are working, like last time." Tawni suggested.

"Hmm... What should we tell him?" Zora asked "That we are going to try and find Marta's house, snoop around and if we find anything to suspicious, go to the police and maybe get her arrested?"

"We could just ask for the morning off!" Nico suggested.

After half an hour of begging and bargaining, Marshal gave them two hours off work. It wasn't a lot for what they were planning to do, but it was better than nothing. They quickly hurried down to the car park, and got into Chad and Tawni's cars. They would all have fitted into one car, but they went in two so that Sonny could fit in to when they found her. _If_ they found her.

Luckily, Chad had a GPS, so they found Marta's house in about twenty minutes. Marta's car was in the driveway. "She must have called in sick!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Grady asked. Nico slapped him upside the head.

"If all of So Random and two members of Makenzie Falls called in sick, it would sort of prove that none of us were. How would we be able to explain it if anyone caught on to us? No one had a cold or anything contagious, so we wouldn't really be able to explain why so many of us were suddenly sick!"

They started searching around the front of the house. After forty five minutes of hard searching, they gave up on that part. It was lucky that Marta's house was not on a main road, because they had been peering in the windows, and actually climbing up the front to see what was in the upstairs rooms. I guess that means it was also luck that none if Marta's servants were around that day! Zora ran round the back of the house, they appeared again a few minutes later round the front. "Marta's round the back of the house digging a hole! She also has a barrel right next to her!"

For the past while, Sonny had been trying to sleep most of the time. There wasn't really anything else that she could do! She had no idea how long she had actually been gone. Most of the time, there was silence, but now she could hear someone digging.

Marta had taken the past few days off work. Chad and the cast members from Chuckle City seemed to be getting suspicious of her. She needed to get rid of Sonny before they actually caught her in the act! She didn't really see how they could find her. Chad had no idea where she lived. She had told anyone who Chad was lightly to ask for her address not to give it to him. Her cast mates didn't know what she was up to, and she couldn't tell them not to give Chad her address without giving them a reason not to. Anyway, Chad would never ruin his reputation by asking one of his co-stars for another one's address!

At about half past ten, Marta heard some car engines. It didn't bother her. Why would anyone passing or driving by come round the back of her house? For the next hour or so, Marta heard some scuffles and some muffled voices. Marta was thankful that she was behind her house.

Suddlenly, she heard someone say Sonny's name, and recognised the voice as someone from chuckle city. About a minute later, she heard some more engines. Chad and Chuckle City must be onto her. Why hadn't she seen it before? Why would there be scuffles and people talking outside her house for about an hour, unless they were looking for something, or in this case, someone. Angry at herself, she threw her shovel down in rage. She then remembered that earlier, there had been two sets of engines. Now there had only been one. That meant that some of the people who came were still here. Eyes gleaming, Marta started to head towards the front of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

"She must be planning to bury Sonny!" Zora exclaimed. The others knew she must be right. It was a horrific thought, but the only one that made any sense. They knew thast the had to something fast before Sonny was under dirt too far!

"Hopefully, she's not being buried because she's already dead!" Grady said in a worried voice. The others groaned and rolled their eyes. They hadn't even thought about that. Until now. Because of what Grady said, they started working faster, but if she was already dead, it wouldn't change anything.  
"OK!" Chad said, taking charge. "How about Tawni and Zora go and get the police, and anyone else who could help us out?"

"Then what will we do?" Nico asked after Twni and Zora nodded their heads.

"We keep Marta in the act, but not let her bury Sonny!" Chad was hoping that if Tawni and Zora got the police and so on, he Nico and Grady could keep Marta doing what she was doing, and so when the police came, it was clear that she was up to no good. Tawni and Zora got into Tawni's car and drove away. The boys watched the car drive away, until it went round the bend. They then turned around to find themselves face to face with Marta.

"Well hello there." Marta started. They all took a step back, horrified to see Marta standing there. "By the looks of things, I'm going to need to find some more barrels! Maybe a bigger hole, but I think we're fine there!" The boys, still frozen with shock and horror, could do nothing as Marta got out some rope and tied them all up. She then got out three bandanas and hurriedly gagged the three boys before they could alert the whole city of her plan. She grabbed the rope that was tied around their middles, and started pulling them behind the house. Well, she tried, but they all refused to move their legs. Determined to get them behind the house as quickly as possible, she got out the remainder of the rope, and cracked it in the air. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your decision!" The boys marched behind the house, and aloud Marta to pull them, and tie them to the barrel. Marta then went into the house in search of more barrels.

As they stood there, Chad noticed that if he stuck out his lower jaw, the bandana would fall down. Marta was in such a hurry to put them on, that she hadn't done it properly.

Inside the barrel, Sonny heard the digging stop, followed by a thump. A while later, a bump shook the barrel. Then Sonny heard talking. It even sounded like Chad. "You know what guys," he was saying "I'm really wishing that I'd dropped Sonny off at her doorstep!" Chad's talking was followed by a few grunts. "If you move you move your chin forwards, the bandana may fall off." Chad said helpfully in reply to the grunts. A second later, Sonny heard mumbled thanks from nico and Grady. In spite of the situation, Sonny smiled. By the sounds of things, only Chad Nico and Grady were there, which meant (hopefully) that Tawni and Zora were still free, and might be able to come and get them!

Sonny decided that scince she had nothing better to do, she would see if they could hear her if she spoke. After all, she could hear them. "Chad?" she said "Nico? Grady?"

"Sonny?" came Chad's voice!"

"She's alive!" Sonny heard Grady say.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked "Where am I and what's happening?"

"Well," Chad started "When I dropped you off at the entrance to your apartment, Marta kidnapped you, and you're in a barrel in her back yard. We came here to try and rescue you, but all that's happened is the fact that now, we're caught too. Marta has gone inside in search of more barrels for us."

"On the plus side," Grady said "Tawni and Zora went to get the police!"

"Hopefully the police can get here before Marta has buried us all and covered the hole, and evidence!" Sonny mentioned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it might be a bit late now!" Nico said "Marta is coming now with the barrels, and hole sure is big enough for all four of us!"


	18. Chapter 18

Zora and Tawni drove as fast as they could to the police station. "We think we've found Sonny!" She exclaimed as soon as she burst into the station. Tawni was outside, having been stopped by Ryan Loughlin.

"Have these celebrities done crime, and felt guilty about it later?" Ryan was talking to the camara that he never seemed to go anywhere without. "Tune in at six to find out what these crazy criminal celebrities have done. I'm Ryan Loughlin, and this is Tween Weekly TV." Tawni looked very annoyed at being called a theif.

"Um... Ryan?" She was saying "We're here because we think that we have found Sonny, not because we have committed crime." Zora dragged her brain back inside, where the police inspector was waiting for her to talk about where Sonny might be.

"We think that Marta from Makenzie Falls took her. She never liked Sonny!" Zora told the inspector.

"Have you found any other reason why Marta might have taken Sonny?" The inspector asked "We can't accuse someone of kidnapping just because said suspect does not like the victim."

"We saw Marta digging a hole in her backyard! And she had a barrel next to it!" Tawni said, finally escaping Ryan, who now at least knew the truth, even if he wouldn't tell the world the truth.

"That isn't enough. We still need more proof! Was Sonny in the barrel?"

"We don't know!" Tawni faltered to answer the inspector's question.

"Oh, just come with us back to her house, and we'll give you your proof!" Zora said, annoyed with all the questions when things needed doing urgently.

"You don't all have to go into this pit!" Marta announced. "The man I love can stay alive and free if he promises never to tell anyone about what I've done."

"Which one of us do you love?" Grady asked tentatively.

"Chad," Marta started "If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I can get the evidence to make it look like Tawni and Zora did it, you don't have to die!" Nico and Grady gasped, unsure of what Chad would choose. Inside her barrel, Sonny's eyes widened, hoping that Chad would think this through properly. She didn't want him to die, but nor did she want her friends to die and or go to jail, while Chad would know who did it but not tell anyone, just to save his own skin. Anyway, whatever Chad chose, by the looks of things her friends would either die or go to jail. Bravery or cowardice were Chad's options. Sonny also knew that Chad was a lot of thing. She knew, she hoped a coward wasn't one of them.

**School starts! I will be a bit slow on the update from now on!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Been really busy with school! I hope you enjoy this!**

Tawni was driving back to Marta's house as fast as she could. Normally in this kind of situation (though she had never been in it before) she probably would have driven quite a lot faster. The thing is, it's one thing to drive above the speed limit in fear of being pulled over by a police man, but it's quite another to drive over the limit when you have a police man in your car, trying to prove that your wrong. Just because someone doesn't like someone else, doesn't mean that they are the person who kidnapped that person. The peeler did have a point. **(Peeler: another name for a police man. Sir Robert Peel invented them… so Peeler [What some people in the Victorian times called a police man.] I didn't want to call him a policeman the whole time. Or inspector, but I hope you get my Point. On with the story!) **"I'm sure that it's Sonny in the barrel!" Tawni thought. "I just hope we're right, or this peeler is going to be unbearable!" Determind to prove the inspector wrong, she drove faster, starting to go just a bit faster than she was meant to.

Marta smiled happily. The Chad that she knew would choose to stay alive. He would choose her. (Maybe this was just the Chad in her head…) How much could he really care for anyone from Chuckle City? She looked around, and saw Nico and Grady looking rather worried. She decided to force them into the barrels. Well, she pushed the barrels over, then pushed Nico and Grady over. She successfully pushed them into the barrels feet first with their heads poking out. She wanted to see their expressions when Chad chose her.

Chad had made up his mind, but he wasn't going to say anything until Marta told him to. He knew that it would annoy Marta to have to wait. Sure enough, her face started turning red, and her hands balled into fists as she got more and more annoyed. "Chad, just make up your mind already!" Marta yelled, "It can't be _that _hard to decide!"

"OK," Chad started "As much as I would love to stay alive,"

"YES!" Marta exclaimed. Nico and Grady's worried faces were soon replaced by shock and disbelief. From inside the barrel, Chad heard as gasp from Sonny.

"But," Chad said loudly enough to catch everyone's attention, "I cannot and will not live if Sonny and the Randoms aren't alive too. Nico and Grady cried out in joy, even though they knew they were going to die, but then again, they knew that anyway. Marta looked furious!

Inside the barrel, Sonny's eyes widened in happiness shock and even a bit of sadness. She was thrilled that Chad had chosen her. She was also very surprised when she heard Chad say that he couldn't live without the cast of So Random. Maybe he knew that she couldn't, but if she was going to die, that wouldn't make much difference. Maybe he had just started caring for them. She had heard Nico and Grady's cries of happiness at his decision. The sad thing was, she Nico Grady and Chad were all going to die, and by the sounds of things, Zora and Tawni would be going to jail. Sonny was only guessing (because she couldn't hear any angry yells) that Marta was too angry for words.

Furious that Chad had chosen all of Chuckle City, not just Sonny, over her and life, Marta kicked the last barrel over, and roughly shoved Chad down beside it. She shoved Chad into the barrel, trying to make it hurt him as much as possible, then screwed on the lid. Marta started moving towards Nico and Grady in a menacing fashion. Nico and Grady, after seeing what had happened to Chad, did not want to know what would happen to them, were smart enough to hurriedly put there heads inside their barrel, or in this case coffin, and let Marta put the lid on. Marta got out a plank of wood, and placed it from ground level into the pit, to use it like a slide. She wanted them to die slowly and painfully, not in a quick jolt. Marta shoved Sonny's barrel over, the only one that had still been upright. The thud as it hit the ground was followed by a whimper of pain from inside the barrel. Sonny. Smiling evilly, knowing no one could stop her now, it was too late, started rolling the four barrels into the pit one by one, listening with satisfaction to the thuds and whimpers of pain. When she heard the last thud, Marta started shoveling the earth back into the huge pit.


	20. Chapter 20

Tawni skidded to a halt in front of Marta's house. When she turned of the engine, she heard a loud thump followed by silence. Zora jumped out of the car, as if it was on fire and her life depended on it. Well as far as she knew, at least one person's life depended on it. Probably more, since Nico, Grady and Chad were nowhere in sight. Tawni closely followed Zora out of the car. The inspector however, got out slowly and then stretched. He was doing things slowly on purpose. He knew Tawni and Zora wanted him to hurry up, since both of them looked as though they really badly needed to go to the toilet. "Alright," he said, "Let's see if anything really is going on here." Zora shot off round the back of the house like a bullet. Tawni however, once again was slightly slower. How fast can you run in stiletto heels though? When the inspector came round the side of the house, he heard a cry from Zora.

"Aha!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at one of the Makenzie Falls stars, Marta. "I knew we would catch you in the act!" Marta was calmly shovelling earth into a huge hole. In the hole, the inspector saw as he peered down into it, were four barrels.

"Well," the policeman started, "It is my duty if anyone finds anything suspicious, that looks suspicious to investigate further!" Marta's head dropped down defeat. "Now tell me," Mr. Plod continued, "What is in those barrels?" Marta's lowered head popped up again.

"Grass cuttings!" She said quickly, as if it was the first thing that popped into her head, which, judging as it made no sense, probably was. The Makenzie Falls star seemed to think so too. A look of worry dawned on her face when she recalled what she had said. Luckily for Marta, the inspector was not the brightest of men.

"Uhuh…" he said "Uhummm…" all three girls looked at him. He turned to face Tawni and Zora. "Well, there seems to be nothing illegal going on here girls!" he said as Tawni and Zora's jaws dropped. "Let's leave the poor girl in peace!" Zora was going to have none of this though. Like a bomb, she exploded!

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD ANYONE BE BURYING GRASS CUTTINGS IN BARRELS?" she yelled, "THERE IS NO POINT OR DIFFERENCE IF YOU BURY GRASS OR NOT! SO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BURY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, LET ALONE IN BARRELS?" The peeler seemed to think this through.

"Well missy," he said addressing Zora, who was still fuming. Tawni was patting her shoulder to calm her down, but looking pretty mad herself. **(Or as she would put it, angry and pretty!) **"I'm afraid," he continued, now addressing Marta, "That I will have to take a look in one of these barrels, to calm this little one's mind," he mentioned as he gestured at Zora, "If I find something suspicious in one, I'll have to check them all." The man jumped down into the pit, and after steadying himself and straitening his tie, walked over to a barrel and bent down and started to unscrew the lid.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have been really busy with school! I nearly have the next bit ready, and I will put it on ASAP! **


	21. Chapter 21

Sonny had been pushed into the pit last for no apparent reason, and as she seemed to be on the top, she could hear quite a bit about what was going on. Her hopes had risen and fallen a lot since Tawni and Zora appeared to arrive on the scene. They had stayed up after Zora's outburst. She suddenly heard a bump, followed by footsteps coming towards her. She heard hear barrel lid being unscrewed, and for the first time in days, she saw sunlight. She poked her head out of the barrel, just in time to see a policeman be hit on the head with a stone, and crumple to the ground. Looking up, Sonny saw that Marta had used her height advantage, and rage, to fling a rock at the man before he could see Sonny herself come out of the barrel. Tawni and Zora had seen her though. As soon as Sonny stood up in the pit, they called out her name in excitement. Tawni started to run to the edge of the pit, but smartly, Zora held her back. Sonny knew that Zora did not want to find out what Marta would do if she held height advantage over all of them, especially if they had no chance of anyone finding them. "Nor do I!" Sonny muttered to herself as she waved at her friends.

Marta watched, horrified that her plan was failing. She watched as the meddling peeler started to unscrew the lid of one of the barrels. Marta stooped down, picked up a rock and flung it at the policeman before he had a chance to see what or who came out of the barrel. It turned out to be the worst person possible to step out of the barrel. Also, unfortunately, the one person who she never tied up. Sonny. Her two friends seemed overjoyed to see her, and called out her name. Tawni started to run towards the pit. Marta's hopes rose, hoping Tawni would run strait into the pit, then she would only have to deal with Zora. After all, her plan would not fail, once she got Zora in the pit after Tawni, if she held height advantage over all of Chuckle City, Chad and hopefully the only policeman who knew anything about this. Her mind snapped back to reality, and her hopes fell as she watched Zora hold Tawni back. Sonny waved up at them, and started to unscrew the other barrels, and untie the other victims.

Nico and Grady came out, and seemed very happy that Sonny was alive and well. As she untied them, they noticed how pale she was, and rather slower than usual. She finally opened Chad's barrel, and as soon as she untied him, he pulled her into a hug. By the looks of things, he was about to explode with happiness. At the moment, by the looks of things, the Randoms and Chad were more lightly to get to safety than Marta was lightly to successfully commit her crime. After all, at the moment, they had two people on solid ground, and Marta could only ever have one. Nico and Grady had started climbing up the side of the pit; they were followed by Chad, then Sonny. Marta stopped looking worried, and started to look, once again, more confidant that her plan would succeed. Even more so than she did before.

Sonny watched as her fellow cast mates stood on firm ground, closely followed by Chad. As she started to climb up the side of the pit, her legs started shaking, and she felt really dizzy. Sonny tried climbing a bit higher, then collapsed, falling back down into the pit. Chad and Tawni were soon back in the pit at Sonny's side. Nico, Grady and Zora had started to run towards the pit, but luckily, Zora remembered Marta, and held herself and the boys back just in time. Marta stomped her foot in frustration. She had been right in thinking that Sonny would collapse, after all she hadn't had anything to eat and not much to drink since her last date with Chad. She had also been right in thinking that all of Sonny's friends would rush to the pit to help her. She had just forgotten how smart Zora was, and would be less easy to get her to fall into the giant pit, even if it was to help her friend. It would help her and her friends more if she was not in the pit. As Marta looked at her situation, she realised that she was in a worse spot than before. Now it was three against one, rather than two.


	22. Chapter 22

Chad climbed up the wall of the pit. When he was standing on firm ground, he turned around to see how Sonny was doing. She hadn't really seemed to have started climbing, but she had gone pure white in colour. As he watched, Sonny started to climb the walls of the pit but turned even whiter (if that was possible) and collapsed at the sheer effort of it. Before he knew it, Chad was back in the pit and by Sonny's side with Tawni. Chad turned around just in time to see Zora stop herself, Nico and Grady from running into the pit too. Marta's expression was un-readable. Her plan, as far as Chad could see, had worked to a certain extent. She had them all 'prisoners' since her knew that he wouldn't leave Sonny, nor would Tawni. Nico, Grady and Zora were no cowards, and would not leave their friends with Marta when Marta had all the benefits. Marta's plan wasn't perfect since it was three against one, and at least two of them had a phone on them, but she did have them all trapped to a certain level.

Marta looked at the situation of her plan. She had them all trapped in someway since Sonny didn't seem to be able to get far, and none of them wanted to leave any of their friends to 'the Mercy of Marta'. But, they did have more people above and below ground, and as far as Marta knew, they all had phones except Sonny and knew the address to her house except Sonny. With what they had and what information they had, they could inform the police.

She watched as her 'luck' improved. The policeman was started to stir. Marta thought about, and realised, maybe her luck was improving. The peeler was waking up, and of what Marta had seen of his personality, he wouldn't want to go un-noticed.

Sure enough, as soon as the policeman was steady on his feet, he was demanding to know what was going on and why no one had been looking after him. Hoping everyone was now looking at the policeman, Marta thought maybe she could sneak of without anyone noticing. She double-checked that everyone's full attention was on the peeler, but her hopes fell. Zora knew every trick and distraction that there was in the book, maybe more. Even though the policeman coming wasn't part of Marta's plan. Or him getting knocked out (well… in a way that was) or him wanting attention, or him… well everything to do with him wasn't part of her plan, Zora was not going to be distracted by it. She was to smart and to good of a prankster to let anything get passed her. As Marta thought about it, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora and Chad being at her house stopping her get rid of Sonny had absolutely nothing to do with he plan what so ever.

**Sorry it's kinda short… I have been really busy with school-work. I shall try and get some more done! Anyway, I hope you liked this (rather short) chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with school, then I was sick, then I had writers block... and so on. I have got quite a bit written, so I will have a couple more after this chapter, then I don't know for a bit. I might have more, but I might be stuck again. It might be getting a bit out of character, and I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way I could get done what I wanted.**

Tawni watched Sonny as she struggles to climb the walls of the pit. She wondered how much food and drink she had actually been given since they last saw her. She certainly looked skinnier and paler than she remembered. As she continued to watch Sonny, not that she cared or anything, Sonny crumpled. After that, Tawni didn't know what happened. She just found herself with Chad in the pit by Sonny.

'To the heck with it,' Tawni muttered, 'I care.'

Tawni checked her pockets to see if she had any food. Halfway through checking, she stopped herself. Tawni Hart never carried around food, since she could always get it and the studio cafeteria when she wanted to. Except now. She turned around as the policeman started to stir, and start to demand what was going on. Glancing up, Tawni noticed that luckily Zora had the sense to watch Marta, unlike Nico and Grady, who were watching what was going on in the pit.

Chad started to size up Nico and Grady. One of them had to get help, and food. He knew that he didn't want to leave Sonny, and that by the looks of things, neither did Tawni. Sending Zora would be a stupid idea, since she had been the only one with the sense to watch what Marta was doing rather than what was going on in the pit, and let Marta get away. Chad also had the impression that the policeman didn't have the strength or sense to get out by himself.

'Grady,' he called up having made his decision, 'go get some help, and some food!'

'You're right,' Grady replied, 'You must be getting hungry down there, I know I am!' Zora rolled her eyes, for what felt like the millionth time since Sonny had been kidnapped.

'Not for me, for Sonny!' Chad replied in an annoyed voice.

'Oh, OK!' Grady ran off.

'Don't forget the help!' Tawni called after him.

Son now, they would just have to wait. For how long, no one knew, but they all knew that at some point, Marta would try and escape. As much as he knew that it might not be the best idea, and it might make their situation worse, Chad knew that he had to try something to help. He auickly got out his phone, and texted all but one of his cast mates.

'_We need help! Come to Marta's house NOW!'_

Chad didn't know who's side they would take, his or Marta's, but he did know that he had some power over them. He could fire any one of them. Now might not be the best time to use that though, but it was the only way he could see to make them switch to his side if they chose Marta's. But then again, it may not work. If they valued a friendship with Marta over their job, then they would quite anyway. Marta was obviously fired. Once he got out of this mess. Firing her when she had height advantage and who knows what else over him, probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

On set at Makenzie Falls, they were having some problems. Chad wasn't there to play Makenzie, nor was Marta there to play Penelope. Chastity had called Portlyn to see if she wanted to stand in for Marta for a bit. Portlyn had refused. She had quite Makenzie Falls soon after Sonny joined So Random, since Chad kept trying to find ways for her character to go mysteriously mission. This way, somehow, he could get Sonny to play his new on-screen love interest. Not that he liked her, he had hurriedly added when everyone just looked at him.

'Yeah right!' Chastity mumbled as she thought. After his fifth attempt to get rid of her, Portlyn quit, and Marta joined. She had joined Makenzie Falls at the same time as Marta, but she was already friends with Portlyn whilst she was still on Makenie Falls, so she knew why Portlyn had quit. Portlyn wasn't behind on news and blogs, so she knew that Chad was dating Sonny, also Chastity had told her. Sure, once Portlyn had been a close friend of Chad, but once he started trying to get rid of her, they (unsurprisingly) fell apart. It was no wonder that she didn't want to fill in for Marta, even if Chad wasn't there. The memories that she had on the Makenzie Falls set probable weren't that good.

Chastity was pulled from her thoughts by the buzzing and little tunes of Skyler, Ferguson and her own phone receiving a text. From Chad.

'We need help. Come to Marta's house NOW!' Skyler read off his phone. 'Wow,' he continued, 'Chad has never asked for our help before.'

'Yeah,' Ferguson continued, 'the greatest actor of his generation, CDC, never needs help from anyone, not even his co-stars, so...'

'But, if he is asking for our help,' Chastity interrupted, 'don't you think that we should go and help?' Ferguson and Skyler looked at each other.

'Yeah, I guess we should. Who knows, if we don't go, he might fire us!' With that thought in mind, the three of them raced out to Ferguson's car. They hurriedly got in, and started driving in the direction of Marta's house.

On their way out of the studio car park, they nearly ran over someone who was running into the studio at the time. He jumped, and they swerved out of the way just in time.


	25. Chapter 25

Grady raced off to get food and help. He ran into the studio car park. On his way in, he just jumped out of the way of a car that was driving very fast out of the car park. He went into the cafeteria, and looked at the menu. 'Meatball Monday' it read. Grady instantly forgot about getting the help and food to Marta's house, and grabbed a plate and filled it with his favourite meatball sandwiches, before heading to the prop house to eat them.

Chad was getting worried. Grady had left (what felt like) ages ago.

'Nico,' he called, ignoring all the policeman's complaints, 'do you have any form of food in your pockets?' Nico felt his pockets.

'No,' he called down, 'I have some pizza coupons left over from one of our pizza nights, and a little paper sachet of sugar I took. I thought it was ketchup; I was trying to get rid of the taste of pineapple on the pizza. By the time I read the label on the packet, the cup with all of those things in was out of my reach.' Chad groaned, but Zora, who had also been listening, called out,

'Throw down the sugar packet.' Before putting all her focus back on what Marta was doing. Nico had tuned out of what Zora was saying, just before she finished. He started opening the packet of sugar to throw down the contents; he really wasn't thinking much at the moment... lack of sleep. A little voice inside his head (plus Tawni and Chad) Yelled at him.

'No, the sugar in the packet!' Nico looked embarrassed, but threw the sugar packet down to Tawni. Chad helped prop Sonny up, while Tawni helped to give her the sugar. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, and it should give her a little energy. Looking at the state of Sonny, all Nico, Chad, Tawni and Zora thought that she had been given nothing to eat, and if anything, only water to drink. She had to be propped up and fed!

Suddenly, the sound of car tires broke the silence.

'I hope that's Grady coming with the help!' Tawni said to Chad.

'Or the cast of Makenie Falls!' he replied. Tawni's face went white.

'You asked your cast to come?' Zora yelled angrily. Sure, she was watching Marta, but she was also listening out for things. 'What if they side with Marta?' she continued. Marta, on the other hand, had a bit more hope than before. Her cast mates might side with her, rather than Chad. If they did, she would get her way, and get rid of all the cast of So Random (except Grady, but he wouldn't last long on his own) and the unfaithful Chad!


	26. Chapter 26

Ferguson pulled into Marta's drive. There was a bright pink car in front of them, and in front of that was Chad's car. When the three cast members got out of their car, they could hear the youngest Random yelling around the back of the house. They went round the back, and stared at the scene in front of them. Marta, the youngest Random, and the darker male Random were facing Marta. The boy kept glancing into a pit on his left. Chad, Sonny, Blondie and a policeman were in the pit along with some barrels. Glancing up, Chad saw them, and called out

'They're here!' Blondie was on the phone, and as they watched, she hung up with whoever she was talking to. Sure, they knew the Randoms names, they just didn't really like using them. They had o call Sonny by her name, not by nickname, or they would get into trouble with Chad. Ever since she came, Chad made them.

'Sure he didn't like her!' Chastity mumbled sarcastically.

Once Zora stopped yelling, Tawni hear her phone ringing.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Tawni, what are you guys doing? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!' Marshal continued to rant on. Tawni had completely forgotten that they had only had two hours off work.

'Marshal, we are kind of in the middle of something here!' Tawni replied. Chad glanced up and noticed that his cast had arrived.

'They're here!'

'Tawni, what are you guys up to?' Marshal questioned, 'Are you having a party? Where are you? Grady is the only good one, at work in the prop house! Where are you? I'm coming to get you!'

'We're at Marta, from Makenzie Falls house! Come quickly!' Tawni said, before hanging up so that Marshal couldn't ask any more questions.


End file.
